


Wanna Get Lost In The Dark Of The Night

by slayylouisslay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, M/M, Piano, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayylouisslay/pseuds/slayylouisslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves the night and Harry loves Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Get Lost In The Dark Of The Night

Louis always liked the night. He liked the stillness of it, the quiet. It was his little piece of the day to take for himself and do whatever he wanted really. Sometimes that meant making himself a cup of tea, wrapping himself in the coziest duvet he owned and sitting outside in the dark garden, and sometimes it meant sitting at his old baby grand piano and putting his feelings, that he could never quite express with words, into music. No matter what he was doing, Louis loved it; he needed this time. 

When they had first moved in together, Harry had found it difficult to wake up in the night and find Louis’ side of the bed, empty and cold. He would find himself slipping into one of Louis’ jumpers and padding around the house until he found the soft little bundle of blankets outside or the gentle tinkling of piano keys coming from the study. After two years of living together, Harry has grown used to Louis slipping away at odd hours, but every now and then he will drag himself out of bed, make a cup of tea from Louis’ left over water, and join him. This was the Louis that Harry loved best. The night brought out a different side to him- one that was softer, warmer, and quiet. The sex that resulted from these rare moments, was always the best. The world stopped turning and time stood still, and all the existed to Harry was Louis. 

One particularly chilly night in mid-April, Harry woke up alone, with the sound of an unfamiliar tune being played on the piano. Harry pushed back the layers of bedding, and sat at the edge of the bed, sucking in a deep breath when the cold air of the room surrounded him. He slipped on a pair of black boxer briefs, and tugged Louis’ maroon jumper over his head, and wandered towards the study. A familiar scene played out in front of him when he reached the open door- Louis sitting at the black piano bench, with his back to the door, wrapped in a white down duvet, and hands gliding along the keys. Harry leaned against the doorframe, careful to not make any noise that would cause Louis to stop. After several minutes, Harry quietly walks up behind him, careful to not startle him, and gently wraps his arms around his waist, giving his neck a chaste kiss. Louis leans into the touch, and continues playing. Harry slides the duvet off of Louis’ shoulders, and replaces it with his own warm chest, rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and allows himself to get absorbed into the song. 

When Louis finished playing the last note, Harry placed another kiss to his favorite spot behind Louis ear and then whispered, “That was beautiful babe”. 

Louis said nothing back, but turned his head and placed a kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry’s tongue slid across Louis bottom lip- a silent request for more. Harry moved to gently spin Louis around on the bench without breaking the kiss, and reached to cup his jaw with both hands. Louis raises his hands to lay on top of Harry’s, slowly sliding his fingers up and down his forearms. They continue to kiss in the dimly lit room, neither with a single care for the passing of time. After what seems like both an eternity and a blink, Louis breaks the kiss and places his forehead on Harry’s, entwining their fingers, and moving them down Harry’s side and resting them at his waist. Louis gets up from the bench, and lets go of one of Harry’s hands, and pulls him towards the door. He stops at the door frame and gently pushes Harry against it, placing tender kisses from his collarbone to his jaw. He slips his hands under Harry’s jumper and gently slides his fingers up and down his warm chest and stomach. Harry raises his arms above his head and Louis pushes the jumper up and off, and tosses it to the floor. He leans in to kiss Harry’s slightly swollen lips again, this time with more urgency and purpose. He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him flush to his body and starts walking Harry backwards down the hallway, never letting his lips leave Harry’s. Before reaching the corner to turn to their bedroom, Harry stops to push Louis against the wall, and starts hungrily sucking into the crook of his neck. 

Louis places his hands on Harry’s bare shoulders, bites his lip and mutters “Oh fuck Harry”. Harry dips his fingers under the waistband of Louis’ boxers and lets them slowly wander down over the soft, smooth skin of his bum. He hooks his thumbs around the waistband and tugs them down, leaving them to lie around Louis ankles. Harry places one hand on Louis’ neck and uses the other to gently slide down Louis chest, and stopping when he reaches Louis’ hard erection. He gives a few gentle tugs and then slowly sinks to his knees, keeping his eyes locked on Louis’. Louis bites his bottom lips, and runs his fingers through Harry’s dark curls, and gives the hair at the nape of his neck a tug. Harry gives Louis’ leaking tip a few kitten licks, causing Louis to buck his hips ever so slightly, and let out a soft whimper. Harry lives for moments like this with nighttime Louis. During the day Louis is loud and boisterous, always wanting to fill a room with his presence, but at night he exchanges that persona for one that is softer and more emotional. Harry tightens his grip around the base and starts sinking his mouth lower and lower down Louis cock. He gives the occasional tongue flick to the slit that he knows drives Louis wild, and causes Louis’ grip on Harry’s hair to tighten. His long, thin fingers reach up and gentle roll Louis’ balls as his mouth works up and down the thick shaft. He continues to suck harder until he can feel Louis at the back of his throat. He hears Louis breaths quicken and finds himself getting tugged off of Louis’ cock by his hair. 

“Fuck Harry. I was gonna cum if you didn’t stop. Want to be inside you” he said breathlessly. He pulls Harry back up from his position on his knees, and once again pulls him flush to his body, one arm wrapping around his waist and the other around his shoulders. Their kiss is slow and lazy, tongues sliding over each other. 

“Need you now Lou” Harry says in between kisses. Louis reaches for Harry’s hand and guides him into their bedroom, stopping when they reach the end of the bed. The room is still and dark, the only light coming in from the moonlight behind the curtains. The light breeze through the window now a welcome presence on Harry’s burning hot skin. Louis helps Harry step out of his boxers and brings their lips together again. Louis also lives for moments like this. When they know they have nowhere to be the next day, and can take things slow and focus on reconnecting. Harry smoothes out the duvet and climbs onto the bed, and maneuvers so that he is lying on his back with his head up on the pillows. Louis climbs up onto the bed and places his knees beside Harry’s thighs, and places his hands on the pillow on either side of Harry’s head. Harry runs his fingers up and down Louis’ back and they continue to kiss like they always have- HarryandLouis together; their own private universe. Louis breaks the kiss to reach over Harry and open the drawer to his nightstand and grab a bottle of lube. Harry strokes Louis’ bicep as Louis coats his fingers in the liquid. Louis readjusts himself over Harry and presses his forehead to Harry’s. His index finger starts slowly circling Harry’s entrance. He can hear Harry’s breathe hitch as he slowly presses his finger inside. Neither say a word, but keep their eyes locked on each other. As Louis adds a second finger, he presses his lips to Harry’s, and then sucks on his tongue as he slowly scissors the fingers inside. He breaks the kiss and pushes Harry’s curls off his forehead as he slowly adds the third finger. 

“I’m ready Lou, please” Harry lets out in a whisper. Louis nods and moves off of Harry so he is no longer straddling him. He gently rolls Harry onto his side and then reaches for the bottle of lube to slick up his cock. He slides down the bed so that he can line himself up with Harry. He spreads Harry’s cheeks and slowly presses in, while keeping a hand on his hip. Harry lets out a long moan and then stretches out one arm above his head, and bends the other one and brings it over his eyes. Louis bottoms out, but keeps still and reaches around Harry to grasp his jaw and brings it towards Louis’ face. They begin to kiss dirty, with more teeth and tongue than before. 

Harry moans again and then slowly says, “Move babe”.

Louis begins thrusting in and out of Harry, drawing back until he is almost completely out and then slamming back in, filling Harry up completely. Louis can tell he has found Harry’s prostate when Harry is no longer able to maintain the eerie quiet surrounding them begins to let out little “oh’s” with every thrust. Louis starts grabbing for Harry’s hand, and laces their fingers together when he finds it. Harry lets out another long, soft moan and Louis reacts by placing his lips to Harry’s once again. 

Louis relentlessly presses into Harry’s prostate and only stops when he hears a breathy “Gonna cum Lou”.

He slowly removes his cock from Harry and rolls Harry back onto his back. He once again pushes the sweat and curls off of Harry’s forehead and gives him a lingering kiss. He pushes Harry’s knees up so they are almost touching his chest and enters Harry with ease. He resumes his steady thrusting pace, finding Harry’s prostate once again. He stretches out one of Harry’s bent legs and places soft kisses up and down the calf, eyes never breaking contact with Harry’s. He bends the leg back into place, leans down and places a finger under Harry’s chin to tilts his face up to meet his own and connects their lips. 

Three more thrusts and Harry’s moaning “Love you Lou”, and shooting white, hot spurts across both of their chests. Louis continues to fuck him through his orgasm, until he feels that familiar warmth spreading within himself. 

“Love you too baby” he breathes into Harry’s mouth and then comes hard inside of him.

He rides out his orgasm, with Harry whispering in his ear and gently rubbing his back. Louis collapses on top of Harry and they exchange lazy kisses and gentle touches, both indulging in this moment of quiet intimacy. Louis slides off Harry and rolls him onto his side once again, and Louis assumes his usual position of big spoon. He slides his hand over Harry’s hip and stops to rest it on his stomach; Harry places his hand over top and laces their fingers together. Louis places soft kisses to the side of Harry’s neck until he hears soft little snores coming from Harry. He places one last kiss below his ear and then snuggles in tight, burrowing his face into Harry’s curls. They can clean up tomorrow. Right now Louis just wants to savor every ounce of the night left with the one person that, despite the ever tempting call of the night, always draws him back in from the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever so please be gentle! I am a nurse not an English major so apologies for the brutal grammar!
> 
> http://slayylouisslay.tumblr.com


End file.
